A Is For Cherries
by AlisVolatPropriis-InTheTARDIS
Summary: Max, Alec and their rowdy group of friends. Mouse, Ava, Ryu, Tobi, Rig and Doc. All chapters based on a random word. All filled with fluffy-and somewhat spicy love.
1. A Is For Cherries

Author's Note: This is my first published fanfic but I hope you enjoy it. I'm gonna run through the alphabet. Hopefully a new letter every week. Reviews will help encourage me to write fast though. Also, I apologize for any grammatical errors.

Disclaimer: I do not own Dark Angel, however I do own the new characters; Rig, Tobi, Mouse and Ava.

Summary: Alec has a strange craving for cherries and everyone wants to know why.

A Is For Cherries

"Cherries."

"Cherries?" A gruff voice said disdainfully.

"Yep," the voice confirmed merrily. "Cherries."

"Sure thing, Princess," Mole scoffed. "I'm gonna waste my precious time looking for some damned cherries, just 'cause you had a…knacking for some."

"More of a craving actually."

"Forget it!"

Alec smiled and put his feet up on his desk. He sat there watching as Mole puffed his cigar rapidly. Sometimes it was really awesome being Second in Command.

"Okay," he said agreeably.

Mole breathed a sigh of relief.

"For a second there I thought you'd really lost your damned mind," Mole rasped. "Do you know how hard it would be to find cherries in this toxic dump?"

"Oh, I'm serious about the cherries," Alec told him. "But I'm not going to force you to do me a favor."

Alec turned back to the file he was supposed to be reading.

"Knew you had a heart in there somewhere," Mole turned to leave but Alec's voice halted him.

"Oh Mole, would you send Gem in when you're free?" Alec asked innocently, his eyes twinkling. "I have to talk to her about something."

The cigar fell to the ground, throwing embers.

"You wouldn't!"

"I _really_ want these cherries, Mole."

Mole scowled and stomped towards the door mumbling something about traitors and sons of bitches, but Alec couldn't be sure. All he knew is that he had to have the taste of cherry in his mouth before he did something stupid. Which, knowing himself, could be any minute.

***

"Cherries?"

"Cherries."

"Why on earth would Alec want cherries?" Tobi asked.

"Maybe he just really likes cherries." Rig told her.

Tobi scowled at Rig. "Doubtful."

"Why do you care?"

"Are you kidding?!" She glanced over at him from her spot on the rooftop. Her shark DNA meant that she had night sentry duty at the gate more often than not. Which was irritating because nothing ever happened anymore, no gunfire, no burning X's, and no protestors. "This place hardly gets any excitement anymore. And Alec sending Mole off to find cherries in the middle of the night is pretty interesting."

"I guess so," Rig mumbled. "What kind of fruits do you like? I scored some bananas the other day."

She glared at his hopeful face. "Stay focused, will you? We need to find out what the dealio is with the cherries."

"Okay, okay." He huffed in surrender. "I'll ask around."

She glanced at him from the corner of her eye and shrugged. "I could go for some bananas."

***

"Cherries?"

"Cherries."

"Huh."

"I know, random right?" Dalton asked.

"Very." Dix said. "Do you know why he wants them?"

Dalton glanced over at Alec, hunched over some maps for the tunnel system, from the other side of HQ. "Not a clue."

"He has been acting a little tense lately." Dix noted.

They watched as Alec tossed his pen down and leaned back in his chair, crossing his arms across the chest and closing his eyes with a small smirk on his face, only to fade away as he apparently fell asleep.

"Oh yeah," Dalton agreed. "He's very wound up."

***

"Cherries?"

"Yes! _Cherries_." Mole growled at the trannie. "Do you know where I can find any?"

The trannie looked up and down the dark street, wondering if they could slip away somehow. Looking back at the scaly beast, he doubted it.

"You could try asking Pooch." He sighed. "She knows where to find anything. If there are cherries in this city, she knows who's got them."

"'Bout time," Mole said. "Where can I find this Pooch?"

***

"Cherries?"

"If one more person asks me that damned question I'm gonna start shooting." Mole warned.

The X5 rolled her eyes. "I might know where you could perhaps maybe find some possible cherries."

"Cough it up _Pooch_." He spat the name.

"Watch it Buster." She warned. "You're not the only one who knows how to handle a gun." She walked to her desk and started writing something down on a paper. "And another thing," she glared at him from over her shoulder, "my name is _not_ Pooch. It's Ava."

"How do you get Pooch from Ava?" Mole asked.

"I sniff things out for people obviously," she said. "Now I've got an address for you."

He reached for it only she pulled it out of reach.

"What's in it for me, huh?" She demanded.

Mole scowled. "That son of…" he trailed off. "Whaddaya want?" He demanded.

She pursed her lips. "I could go for some apples."

***

"Cherries? Bananas? Apples?"

"Yup."

"Did we get a shipment of fruit in that I don't know about?" Max asked.

"Not that I know of." Mouse, Max's assistant-slash-lifesaver replied.

"It's the strangest thing," she said. "I'm seeing fruit everywhere."

***

Alec slowly bit into the cherry, savoring its sweet flavor and moaning sensuously. His mind miles away from the work piled up on the desk in front of him.

A throat clearing brought him back from images that would get him in trouble anyway, and he opened his eyes slowly.

"Max." He purred.

She swallowed, trying to maintain her fierce glare. Knocking his feet off the desk and putting her hands on her hips, seemed to help.

"What the hell, Alec?"

"What?" He asked innocently.

"What's with all the fruit around here?" She demanded.

He couldn't help but slowly look her up and down. The gauzy black shirt, fitted black leather pants and motorcycle boots were a good look for her. A little dressy for the office though, he decided.

"Off to see Logie-Bear?" He teased.

"As a matter of fact, I am." She said and then frowned. "Do I look silly?"

Now he frowned. There went that sweet flavor, now tasting bitter in his mouth. He put his feet back on the floor, stood and slowly walked in front of the desk and perched on the edge, crossing his arms.

"Not at all." He said, feeling slightly better when she sighed in relief. "What's the occasion?"

She bit her bottom lip and suddenly that was all Alec could see. Her full round lips looking extra pink today. He felt a surge of desire race through his blood. The air grew slightly thicker around them and she let go of her bottom lip and looked away, shifting uncomfortably.

"I'm breaking up with him."

Alec's eyes shot up to hers. "Huh…What?"

She shrugged. "It's not that big of deal."

"Is this a two week Its-For-His-Own-Good break-up or a real, Wow-What-Did-I-Ever-See-In-Him break-up?"

She glared at him and slapped his upper arm.

"Ass." He smirked and she knew what he was about to say so she jumped ahead. "And it's for real. I'm done," she said firmly.

He lifted on eyebrow. "Not that I'm upset about this but why?"

She shrugged again. "Why not?" she countered. "There's no romance, we can't touch, he treats me more like a lackey for Eyes Only, or a transgenic freak than a girlfriend."

He nodded, holding back from telling her that's what he'd been telling her for the last five months since the flag raising. Then smiled.

"So you dressed up to break up with your boyfriend?"

She looked down at herself. "I thought it would make him see that I'm not broken up about this. That I'm serious this time." She looked at him. "Should I change?"

He laughed. The past six months he and Max had grown closer than he thought possible. They shared an apartment now and Max had started looking to him for advice that normally she would ask OC. But with the toxins, she looked to Alec.

"You look great, Max." He said honestly.

She met his gaze and again Alec felt like his blood was on fire with desire. The air around them crackled with…something. She took a step closer; her feet directly in between Alec's spread ones.

"Thanks, Alec." She whispered.

"I especially like the lipstick, Maxie." He said softly.

"Chapstick."

He smiled softly. They both knew he knew that. Max only wore chapstick.

He slowly uncrossed his arms and pulled Max another step closer, until her chest was practically touching his.

"Cherry?" He whispered on her lips.

"Cherry." She said grazing his lips then quickly pulled out of his grasp. Playfully dancing away.

"Where you going?" He demanded. It was _just_ about to get good.

"I have an Ordinary to dump, and you have to find some chocolate."

She opened the door and turned back to him when he called out to her.

"What for?"

"I like my cherries covered in chocolate."

She smiled at him from the doorway. Then walked out the door.

"I love cherries." He groaned. "Mole!" he yelled. "I need another favor!"


	2. B Is For Uh Oh

Authors Note: Super quick update. Not the best but...you're welcome.

Disclaimer: I do not own Dark Angel, but I own all of the new character.

Summary: Alec calls Max a B... Yikes.

B Is For…Uh Oh

"_What_ did you just call me?" she spat.

"You heard me, Max." he said defiantly, grabbing her by her arms. "And I'm not taking it back. I mean it."

They stood head to head in Max's office breathing heavily and glaring at each other. She wasn't quite sure how it had escalated to this point, but she knew that she had to be quieter unless she wanted all of HQ to hear this.

"You have no right to say that to me, Alec." She hissed.

"I have every right. And if you ask me," he said, "you don't hear it enough."

Her jaw dropped. He just drove her so crazy she could strangle him, she thought to herself.

"I'm serious Max. You are such a b…"

"Shut up!" She said over him. "And get out of my office before I do some real damage."

He stared at her for a few moments before nodding. "Fine," He walked past her and shut her door softly.

She winced. It probably would have felt better if he had slammed it. Then she wouldn't feel so guilty for the way she had just treated him. But then again, he had stepped _way_ out of line with her. She kept replaying the how fight over and over again in her head but the more she did the more wound up she got.

"Hey, Max. I got those files you… Oh." Mouse stopped short. "Everything okay, Max?"

Max realized she was still pacing back and forth and forced herself to sit down at her desk and take a deep breath.

"I'm fine, Mouse." She said. "You got something for me?"

She watched Mouse hesitantly walked through the door. It was no surprise as to how her assistant had gotten her name. She was a short, slim X5 with chin length light brown hair and a very mouse like face including an upturned nose. She was shy and hesitant and well…Mousey.

"I brought those files you wanted Dix to put together," she explained. "The profiles of all the members of TC. There's also a copy of the CD if you'd rather look at them on the computer."

"Thanks Mouse. I'll take them."

She placed them on the desk and before she left she asked again. "You sure you're alright?"

Max forced out a small smile which probably looked more like a grimace but, hey, she tried. "I'm great."

As soon as the door closed she frowned. "Great. Just…great."

***

"I may have said something to Max that I probably shouldn't have." Alec said.

"What else is new, Princess?"

Alec scowled. Mole wasn't the best person to go to for a sounding board. Actually, Mole wasn't the best person to go to for anything.

After fleeing Max's office, Alec had come down to Main Park. He for one wanted to call it Central Park considering it was in the middle of Terminal City, but Max thought that was tacky. Mole was there to oversee construction of the playground that was being installed for the kids. Trees were being planted and park benches were being made as he watched.

"Where's Ryu?" Alec asked. "I thought he was helping out with construction."

Mole glanced around. "He was chasing tail last time I checked."

Alec groaned. "Ava or Mouse?"

"Ava."

"Crap," he sighed, "Rig?"

Mole laughed. "Your secret admirer? He went to the mess with Tobi."

"Thanks Mole, I knew you had a soft spot for me."

"Yeah, right next to the soft spot I have for our Fearless Leader." He scoffed.

***

"Why don't you just apologize?" Tobi asked.

"Because he's not sorry," Rig said.

"So what?" She said around her noodles. "She doesn't know that."

"Geez," Rig said. "You're just the picture of honestly, aren't you?"

She stuck her tongue out at him.

Alec sat back and watched the two. They couldn't be more opposite. His looks dark while hers were light. She had pale skin and blonde hair where he had black hair and deep olive skin. She was tough as nails and he was sweet as sugar. It was a wonder they were friends. Of course, the same could be said for him and Max.

"This isn't one of those things I can just take back." He explained. In fact, he didn't want to take them back. He actually wanted to say them again. It had felt surprisingly good telling Max how he _really_ felt.

"Why not?" Tobi asked. "What did you say?"

"That's his business, October." Rig told her.

She wrinkled her nose at the sound of her name. "Whatever."

The mess was started to fill up now that it was nearing lunchtime but it was more than likely Max would skip lunch so he wasn't worried about seeing her here.

"Look, could one of you talk to her and just see if she's calmed down any?" Alec asked. "And maybe bring her some lunch."

Tobi shot Rig a look and he rolled his eyes at her.

"I'll talk to her." She volunteered happily.

"No." Rig said. "I'll do it. That way none of it gets gossiped around."

Alec clapped a hand on Rig's shoulder. "Thanks man. You're a real pal." He stood and walked out of the mess with a little more bounce in his step than usual.

"You hear that?" Rig asked her. "I'm his _pal_."

She gave him a funny look. "You have issues."

***

"I'm sure he didn't mean it." Rig said. "Alec's a good guy."

"Oh he meant it." Max said. "He even said he meant it and that he was not going to take it back."

Rig looked at her from his spot on the couch in her office.

"Well it's a little hard to stick up for him when I know absolutely no details. But Alec is a good guy and you guys have been friends for like two years now right?"

Max scowled at her cold food. "I suppose."

"And you live together."

"Uh huh."

"So maybe you should just forgive him." Rig pleaded with her.

"No," she tossed her hair. "I'd rather not."

As Max was speaking Ava walked into the room.

"You summoned?" She said drily.

"Hey Pooch." Rig waved.

She scowled then looked at Max expectantly.

"Did you find the gym mats?" She asked.

Ava frowned. "Yes, and from now on I'm only sniffing out pleasant smelling things. Not old, smelly gym mats."

Max smiled at Ava. It was hard to believe that Ava had a tough bone in her body with her curly red hair, dainty white shirt and dress pants. But Max knew for certain you didn't want to be anywhere near Ava when she was around Mole. They were just a bad combination.

"I'll see what I can do."

"I dropped them off at the gym already." She turned to leave. "By the way, Logan's on the web cam."

Max sighed. "Just what I need. I'll be back." She told them.

Max hadn't spoken to Logan in a couple of weeks at least. But she knew through Dix that he kept up with the Trangenic's Rights all the time, doing what he could through Eyes Only to get the recognized by the government.

Now, walking over to the screen where Logan was Max got a nervous thrill through her system, that was a weak comparison to the ones she used to have seeing him.

"Hey you." He said.

"Hey." She was proud of herself for the small smile she forced.

"How is everything?"

He looked okay, she thought. Nice blue sweater, a nicer pair of glasses and freshly shaved face. Life has been good to him recently.

"I'm sure Dix has kept you updated. Everything's great over here."

He smiled. "I meant you Max."

"Oh," she said flustered. "I'm alright."

"That's good."

She shifted back and forth. "Was there something you wanted?"

His smile faded. "Just to talk to an old friend."

Now she felt like a bad person.

"So how's Asha?"

Last time she checked they had just gotten married. Strange how much has changed in the past two years since the flag raising.

"Pregnant actually."

"Oh," she blinked. "Wow, congrats."

"Thanks. How's Alec?"

Speak of the devil, and he shall appear, she thought, watching Alec stroll through command like he owned it.

"Maxie!" He called over to her. "We got to talk."

"He's fine." She mumbled turning back to the screen. "I got to go."

"Oh, well, okay. Talk to you soon then."

"Yeah, sure. Whatever." She said rolling her eyes as Alec walked over to her and grabbed her arm.

"Now, Maxie." His face was intense.

"I'm busy." She growled.

"Too bad. Let's go to your office."

She took in the tight black long sleeve shirt he was wearing and the gray cargo pants, not sure if she wanted to be alone with him after what he said about her. It wasn't true anyway!

"Let's not, Alec." People were watching them now and Alec noticed.

"You know what? Fine! We'll do this here." He said loudly. Everyone now watching them in fascination, eyes round with excitement.

"You don't think they'll do it right here, will they?" Rig whispered to Tobi.

"Something's about to go down that's for sure."

"Fifty bucks on Princess," Mole said.

"I'll take that," Ava countered.

"Alec…" Max said.

"No, were talking about this right now." He got up close in her personal space speaking clearing so she would understand. "I'm going to say it again, Max. In fact, I might even yell it. Because you know what? Everyone in this room knows that's exactly what you are. You can deny it all you want. But at the end of the day, you are what you are."

Max's face was stone cold. A mask Manticore would be proud of.

"Don't say it, Alec." She warned.

"You're beautiful, Max." He whispered. "You're so god damned beautiful and you don't even know it."

She looked at the ground but Alec gripped her by the chin and forced her to look at him. "You're tough as hell, Maxie. And sure, you're definitely a bitch." He shrugged.

"Alec," she warned softly. "Shut up."

"Nope. I'm going to say it again. You are such a…beautiful woman, Max." He smirked. "I bet you thought I was going to say bitch, didn't you?"

A small smile tugged the corner of her lips. "No."

"Did so."

"Shut up," she smiled.

"You're beautiful." He whispered again.

"You have no right, Alec." She whispered.

"Give me the right." He said. "Tell me I can say it to you every time I think it."

"I thought you were going to yell it."

"Max is beautiful." He yelled to all of HQ.

"Well duh." Tobi said.

"Hot too." Rig agreed.

"Definitely gorgeous." Ava told them.

"And sexy as hell," Alec whispered.

Max smiled and wrapped her arms around his neck. "You drive me crazy. But I guess if you want to compliment me, you can."

"That's good because I can't wait to tell you what a good kisser you are." He said.

And then he kissed her in front of all of HQ. Their lips met in the middle with serious passion. Their tongues twining together and their teeth nipping, drawing groans from the other. Max's body molded to Alec, gasping at the feel of his excitement pressed again her.

"Told you you were beautiful. And a great kisser." He whispered.

"About time!" Someone yelled.

"Oh, god." Max hid her face in his neck.

"Well, I did tell you we should have gone to your office." He smirked.

"Yeah, yeah. And you're always right."

He leaned down to her lips. "Just about you."

Everyone watched the two kiss softly and laugh. Talking about how they all saw it coming and how funny it was that Logan had been on the web com watching the whole time, and was turning a funny color. Everyone was celebrating. Well, everyone except Mole.

"I still think she's a bitch."

"_What_ did you just call me, Mole?"


	3. C Is For Twinkies

Authors Note: Sorry if there are any errors. I wrote this around 1 A.M. Enjoy and review please.

Summary: Alec ties Max up. Madness ensues.

Disclaimer: I do not, nor will I ever, own Dark Angel. I do own the new charaters, however. Rig, Tobi, Mouse, Ava, Ryu, etc.

C Is For…

"I can't sleep."

Alec had been getting some very much needed sleep when the pounding awoke him. Unsurprisingly Max was the source. She stood now at his open door, arms crossed defensively and shifting impatiently. He opened the door further and stood to the side to let her pass.

"You know the way." He said as she entered.

He watched her walk into the center of his apartment looking around nervously.

"This is the last time, Alec." She said, "I promise."

He rolled his eyes. Sure it was, he thought. Ever since a few weeks ago, when Max had fallen asleep over at his apartment, and slept soundly all through the night she had been coming over to his place to sleep. It wasn't that she didn't have her own place, she did. Right across the hall, he thought to himself. But ever since Max had taken over as CO of Terminal City, her catnaps became more and more infrequent.

Alec had been the first one to notice. Under her eyes were dark shadows and she was much crankier than usual. Which meant more bodily harm for him, of course. She hadn't slept in almost two weeks and he knew it. So he forced her over to his place for a relaxing night of old movies, beer and catnaps. A slumber party, he had suggested, much to her horror. He wanted to make sure Max slept and the only way to do that was to see it for himself.

And it worked perfectly. A little too perfectly, he thought, since now Max had her own side of the bed.

That part, he had _not _suggested. But according to Max, if she had to spend the night at his place, it would be in a comfortable bed rather than a springy old couch. And for the last three weeks, that's exactly where she had been. In _his_ bed. And not for any exciting reasons either, to _sleep._

"You gonna stand there all night?" Max asked bringing him back to present.

The present, which included Max slipping into his bedroom. "Coming," he called. If only Logan could see them now, he thought, following after her.

***

Max shifted groggily, burying herself deeper into the warmth surrounding her. She smiled softly, this is nice, she thought just as 'the warmth' shifted itself also.

What the…? She thought raising her head. Crap, she mentally groaned.

During the night she had somehow wrapped herself around Alec's very not-clothed-enough body. Her head was buried in the crook of his shoulder which attached to the arm now resting on her hip. Said hip was attached to leg that was thrown over one of Alec's hips and twined between his own legs. And she could tell from the position of her leg, that it was morning, because the hard evidence was pressing through his boxers against her center. And that wasn't all; one of her arms was around his bare waist, bent at the elbow, her hand resting gently on his heart.

Unfortunately, this was not the first time she had woken up like this. Every time Max shared a bed with Alec, she always woke up either wrapped around Alec, or wrapped up in his arms. Both of which gave Max unwanted bolts of pleasure.

Geez, she thought, if Logan only knew…

She bit her lip, although she would love to sleep another hour or so, she had work to do. The problem was slipping out unnoticed.

She tried to gently remove her leg from under one of his but the action forced her center to brush against Alec's morning erection. She gasped as pleasure surrounded her.

Alec groaned softly, his arm tightened around her pulling her more firmly on his erection, making her shudder, before he seemed to settle back into a deep slumber.

Max released her breath in relief and slid her leg gently from between his and off of his hip. She had to get out of there, she thought. Slowly, she removed her arm from his chest and gently picked up the hand Alec had on her hip. As gently as she could, she placed it on the bed next to herself and rolled forward out of the bed in one motion.

Alec shifted on the bed.

Max bit her lip, waiting for his husky morning voice to drift over her shoulder. When it didn't, she peeked over at him.

He had rolled over to her side, _ahem,_ his _other_ side of the bed in search of her warmth. Max felt a twinge of…something, deep in her chest.

He looks so innocent when he's asleep, she thought.

The dark blue sheet was wrapped around his waist. The comforter on the floor undoubtedly kicked off sometime in the night. One hand rested on his waist, the other on her pillow.

_His_ pillow, she reminded herself. Frowning, she picked up the comforter and softly draped it over his hips before she could stop herself, then quietly lets herself out of his apartment.

Alec smiled and stretched keeping his eyes closed against the sunlight sneaking into his room.

Another good morning, he thought.

***

"Where'd you go this morning?" A voice whispered in her ear, making her jump. "You weren't there when I woke up."

"Alec!" She looking around HQ where people were milling around, doing their tasks for the day. "Not in public."

Alec smirked. "Oh, I see. Still trying to keep everyone from knowing whose bed you're 'tossing and turning' in every night." He wiggled his eyebrows.

"Not like you've been doing any 'tossing and turning'." She retorted.

"Thanks to you," he frowned. "I can't exactly bring girls back to my place with you asleep in my bed, now can I?"

Max gave him a look and walked towards her office, knowing he would follow. He shut the door behind him.

"I never come over before midnight, so if you want to have girls over, as long as you change the damn sheets, you can. And I started knocking, didn't I?"

Alec just stared at her. She looked better after a nights' sleep, he thought, even when she's pissed.

"Last night was the last time. And anyway, do you want me to stop coming over?" She demanded.

He shrugged, uncomfortable with the question. "You've got to sleep, right?"

"I could go to Logan's, but..."

Alec didn't give her a chance to finish. "What?!" He yelled. "You're kidding, right?"

"But I'd rather not." She finished giving him a bland stare.

"Good." He took a deep breath. "How long's it been since you saw him anyway?"

"A few weeks." She looked over a file while she spoke. "He keeps in touch but with the break-up…You're taking over the X7 training for Ace, right? His mate is due any day and she's gonna need all the help she can get with the triplets."

"Yeah, for the rest of the month." Alec paused. "Max, listen…"

The door opened. "Hey Princess," Mole called. "Frankenstein wants to see you about the med supplies."

"I'll be there in a minute." Alec said. "And it's Doc, not Frankenstein."

Mole gave him a look, "I'm not your damn messenger." He slammed the door when he left.

Alec turned back to Max who was making notes on files.

"Max, we have to talk about this whole sleeping arraignment."

"I told you, last night was the last time, Alec."

He stood up from the chair in front of her desk. "And yet, two days from now you'll be knocking on my door again."

She glared at him. "Not likely."

"We'll see," he grumbled leaving her office.

***

"I see you spent the night with Alec again last night." Ava said to her as they walked to the transport tunnels.

"What?" Max asked, startled. "No I didn't."

Ava laughed throatily. "Right, so you just reek of Alec because you guys hug it out so much."

Max frowned, recalling Alec's words. "I've got to sleep, right?"

Ava shot her a look. "Right," she agreed. "But waking up to that boy every morning is going to start having strange effects on you, trust me."

They started nearing the tunnels where people were passing through, in and out. There only way of smuggling things in and out of the city.

"How would you know?" Max snapped.

"'Cause I've been waking up to Ryu every morning for the past week, and let me tell," she said with a husky laugh, "there's nothing like waking up to a happy, horny man."

Max recalled the tingle she got upon waking up to a very horny Alec the other day. His arms wrapped around her from behind, pressing his erection right into her backside, his hands under her tank top and drifting lower towards her shorts. Not to mention the dreams… She shook her head to clear away the lust.

"Do you think you're a virgin again?" Ava asked.

"What?!" Max snapped her head towards Ava.

"Well, it's been like what, two, three years?" She asked.

"Something like that," Max grumbled.

"So do you think your body re-virginized itself?"

Max laughed in spite of herself. "I don't think that's possible."

"I'm sure Alec would be willing to re-pop that cherry of yours." Ava wiggled her eyebrows, laughing.

Max shook her head, smiling. "You two could be twins, you know that?"

***

"So what's it been, three days?" Tobi asked.

"Yep." Rig answered, watching Max walk around HQ. "She hasn't slept, yet."

"Who are you rooting for?" Tobi watched his eyes follow Max. "Never mind, I already know. But I for one, think Alec is gonna win." She glanced down at Alec talking to Dix, pointing at a computer screen before slapping him on the shoulder and walking over towards Max.

"We'll know soon," Rig said. "Because there's no way Max can go much longer without some sleep. Even with the shark DNA."

***

"You know," he drawled, stepping into her office, "it's not healthy to go this long without sleeping."

"I don't need to sleep, Alec." She said, not looking up. "I have shark DNA."

"Yes you do," he said. "But you haven't slept in days." He sat down in the chair. "Sleep's not a weakness Maxie, it's a necessity."

"Don't call me that." She said half-heartedly.

"Come on," he said loudly, standing. "Grab your stuff. We're leaving."

"No we're not. You are."

He put his hands on his hips. "Don't make me drag you kicking and screaming," he threatened, "because I will."

She scoffed. "I'd like to see you try."

He grinned.

***

"Alec!" She screamed. "Put me down!"

"Nope," he said, easily carrying her up the stairs of their apartment building.

He had planned for Max to resist back at the office. That was why he had Ryu waiting outside the office with enforced ropes so they could tie her arms and legs up. Unfortunately, she had gotten in one of two good hits before they got her all tied. He'd probably have a shiner in the morning. But he'd have Max too, so that was a plus.

"And here we are," he said jollily opening the door. "My humble abode."

"Alec!" She screamed in frustration.

"Let me guess," he said. "Put you down?"

"Now," she growled back.

He shrugged his shoulders, dropping her unceremoniously onto the lumpy couch. "'Kay."

"I'm going to kill you, you ass."

Max seethed. He had undermined her authority in front of the entire headquarters. Not to mention, humiliated her by carrying her over his shoulder for three blocks.

"It's for your own good, Maxie."

"Don't you call me that," she struggled to sit up on the couch. "And untie me."

He scoffed. "So you can go ahead and beat on me some more? No thanks."

"What if I promise to be good?"

Alec smirked at her. "Oh, I'm sure you're good Max."

She wrinkled her nose. "Pig."

"How about this," he leaned over her resting his hands on her thighs, "I untie your feet, and you promise not to kick me."

"I promise," she said quickly.

"Okay then."

He sat down next to her and pulled her feet up onto his lap and slowly began untying the rope. Max wondered if he was purposefully caressing her ankles while he did it, and tried to hide her chills from him. His face was gentle and open as he rubbed small circles on the inside of her ankle.

"I'm sorry about your ankles," he said, drawing her attention away from his face to where he was looking. Her ankles were slightly raw from her struggles. "I didn't know Ryu tied them so tight."

"It's okay," she said hoping he would stop looking at her ankles like that.

"I just needed to get you here so you could sleep," he said softly.

"Just untie me," she snapped quickly before the rest of her anger disappeared with his ministrations.

He looked at her in surprise before narrowing his eyes, staring her down. He caressed her ankles again, watching her reaction. "Am I making you uncomfortable Max?"

"No," she denied, holding back the shudders of pleasure his hands were causing. It had just been so long since another man had touched her, she thought to herself.

"No?" His hands slid up passed her sweats to her soft calves. "How about now?"

"Alec," she said as he rubbed behind her knee, "just untie my feet."

He smiled. "I untied them minutes ago, Max."

Max looked down at her feet quickly. He was right, although the ropes were still resting on her ankles; the ropes were, indeed, untied. "Oh," she said quietly.

"How long's it been," Alec said huskily, "since another man has touched you like this?"

His eyes had grown dark, and his chest seemed to rise and fall quicker than before. He was staring down at his hands, where they now rubbed the inside of her knees, sending a shudder of pleasure through her that she could not hide from Alec.

"That long?" he breathed.

"Stop," she whispered.

"Is that what you want?" he asked.

_No_, her body screamed. But her mind was wary. A one-night stand with Alec would result in all sorts of complications. He was her closest friend now, and she needed all the friends she could get. Although the pleasure she knew he could give her almost made her change his mind.

"We can't," she told him finally.

In response he pulled her legs towards him, so he now sat between her legs, rubbing her lower thighs.

"We're friends, Alec."

He untied her shoes before pulling them off and dropping them on the floor.

"And we work together."

He slowly peeled her socks off and tossed them to the floor as well.

"And everything will get awkward."

He reached over and grasped her by the hips, easily pulling her onto his lap so she now straddled him on the couch.

"And I hate you."

She placed her bound hands on his stomach.

"But do you want to stop?"

He watched her, letting her make up her mind. Letting her feel the evidence of his arousal. Letting her mind slowly turn into mush. Letting the decision be hers. Her chest heaved. _Heaved_, for blue lady's sake.

His eyes were so dark, almost black with want and need. His lips were so full and parted with anticipation. And his stomach was coiled tight, as if ready to pounce. On her.

She whimpered.

And he pounced.

His hands rocked her hips hard onto his arousal and their lips met in the middle for a frantic kiss. His tongue forced itself into her mouth, sensuously teasing hers. Her bound hands slipped under his tight shirt and pressed against his tight skin. He nipped her mouth groaning.

The heat was everywhere. Under her, around her and most importantly; _inside_ her.

She pushed her hips against his, seeking friction.

"Fuck, Max." He whispered pulling away to nip and kiss along her jaw to behind her ear, where he found a sensitive spot.

"Alec," she moaned, putting her bound hands around his neck and pushing her chest tight against his in invitation. Her hard nipples were all he could feel.

"Max," his hands slid under her shirt, up her waist to her full and, _bless her_, naked breasts.

"Yes," she tugged on the back of his hair, bringing his lips back to hers for a deep kiss before breaking away quickly and whispering in his ear. "I want you." Alec groaned loudly as Max nibbled on his earlobe, "now." She clarified.

He gripped her hips in his hands, standing. Her legs dutifully wrapped around his waist, rocking against him. He gasped, stumbling and pressing her into a hard surface. His hands immediately found her aching nipples.

"Oh yes," she shut her eyes. "Yes."

He looked down at her fully clothed body try to figure out how to get her shirt off while keeping her hands tied.

As if sensing his frustration, Max licked the shell of his ear. "Rip it."

"Jesus, Max." He said grabbing the top with both hands and tearing it down the middle, exposing her beautiful breasts to the air.

Alec felt his eyelids droop in arousal as he took in her dusky pink nipples, aching to be touch. He swooped his head down catching one in his mouth and sucking lightly.

"Alec," she gasped, arching into his touch. "Bed, now."

He pulled her off the wall, blindly searching for his bedroom while taking turns nipping and sucking her breasts.

Max felt another wall at her back and arched, seeking more friction, more touching, more _skin_. She reached for the hem of his shirt, pulling it until he had to release her breast to finish removing it. Finally, they came back to each other and she pressed her chest up against his, sighing at the sensation of her nipples dragging over his skin.

She looked up into his eyes to find him watching her in awe and desperation. "Kiss me," she whispered.

Something in his eyes changed, emotions coming so fast he swallowed quickly, and Max felt that deep twinge in her chest again before he forced the emotions back. He touched her lips with his in a soft caress, gently sliding his lips across hers in a whisper of a kiss.

She gripped his neck with her bound hands, tightening her legs around his hips to help relieve the ache of wanting him.

Finally, he deepened the kiss, walking them into a different room until Max felt a soft bed at her back.

The room was dark with just a soft hint of moonlight playing at his shoulder and illuminating his face. His precious Manticore mask was long gone. He gazed tenderly at her now. She swallowed and smoothed her tied hands down over his chest—stopping briefly to flick a nipple, earning her a gasp and a strong grind against her center—before continuing to scrape her nails down his abs until she reached the button on his jeans.

As he lightly kissed her neck and bit her collarbone making her shudder, Max quickly undid his button and slid the zipper down, the sound quiet over their harsh gasps and moans. She reached into his pants, finding skin underneath and caressed his hard length with both hands.

"Fuck," he groaned. "Max."

She began pushing his jeans down over his hips with her feet. Suddenly, Alec gripped her wrists and forced them up over her head and pressed them down into the mattress.

"Let me take care of you, Maxie."

She breathed heavily, unsure of how to respond, but she didn't have to. Alec kissed her forehead lightly before pressing her hands down hard once, making sure she knew to leave them there.

He kissed her lips once before moving down to her chin and along the line of her jaw, nipping every now and then. He gently sucked the spot behind her ear that she liked so much before sliding down her neck to her chest. He gripped her breasts in hands, squeezing them gently and then leaning down to take a nipple into his mouth.

Max gasped, clenching her bound hands into the mattress and Alec nipped one nipple and rolled the other between two fingers.

"Alec," she rolled her hips up towards his, seeking friction. "Please," she begged.

Alec softly kissed the other breast before grinning at her softly. "I'm getting there."

"Get there quicker," she moaned, writhing against him.

He nipped her sternum before sliding his tongue gently around her belly button before sliding his tongue inside quickly.

"Shit," Max groaned.

She watched Alec's dark blonde head slowly make it way down to her hipbone before nipping there as well. He quickly stripped her of her sweats and underwear. Then, he looked up at her.

"Tell me what you want," he said huskily over her center.

"Alec," she whispered.

"Tell me," he breathed hot air over her center.

"I want you." She said. He stared, waiting. "I want you to make me scream."

He grinned. "About time you admitted it."

She opened her mouth to respond but moaned loudly instead.

Alec gently kissed her clit, pulling it into his mouth and sucking gently.

"Alec," Max moaned.

He moved down and placed his tongue against her, looking up at her crazed eyes briefly before driving her crazy with his mouth. He brought her to the brink of release before backing off much to her disappointment. Then he slid a finger inside her and let her ride it for a minute before gently placing another inside her, curling it slightly to caress her.

"Oh," Max yelled in shock. His fingers were creating fire all throughout her body, bringing her to the edge again and again but stopping short each time.

"Alec, please." She begged. "Please."

Alec slid his finger against that special spot to make her squirm and sucked her clit hard, bringing her to the edge again. Max groaned, as she felt her release coming, a hot coil unwinding in her lower stomach much stronger than she was used to when all of a sudden Alec stopped again.

"No!" Max yelled, moving her hands down to his head, trying to pull him back to her.

But Alec gripped her arms and forced back above her head. Climbing over her and rubbing his hard bulge over her center, drawing a gasp from her, he whispered in her ear.

"What do you want?"

"Don't want," Max whispered to him. He pulled back and looked into her eyes, looking for signs of distress or regret.

She leaned up and bit his earlobe. "_Need_ you." She growled, rubbing against him.

"Fuck," Alec stood quickly before pushing his jeans off quickly, looking her over.

Max looked like a wild woman; her arms tied above her head, her hair all over the pillow, her body shaking with need, breasts heaving, toned stomach quivering, legs spread waiting for him to take her.

"Fuck," he said again, trying not to blow it all over her naked body.

He took a deep breath, pushing back his need in sake of Max's. He wanted to show her all the pleasure she had been missing.

***

He's beautiful, Max thought watching him stare at her naked body. Every inch of him was toned to perfection. His muscled arms, toned chest, lean stomach with tight abs and his strong thighs. Not to mention the part of him _clearly_ aching for her touch. His hard member leaking pre-cum and straining and the sight of her. She had never been with a transgenic before but she was pretty sure everything about him was perfect because it was Alec, not the genes.

"Alec," she whispered as he climbed between her legs.

His hands moved up her thighs, passed her hips, across her breasts, over her shoulders and up her arms. Stilling the trail of fire over her wrists and grasping tightly.

"Max," he called, settling his body over hers. "You sure?"

She looked him deep in the eyes and nodded. "Positive."

He leaned down and kissed her lips as he pushed himself inside her for the first time, swallowing her gasp and one of his own.

"So hot," he whispered, "so tight, Maxie."

"Fuck," she cursed making him groan. She rolled her hips against his taking all of him inside her. "Please, more."

Her words were unintelligible, gasping as Alec began moving inside her with a grunt.

He reached one hand down and pulled a leg over his hip; changing the angle and making her moan something. He set a slow pace, pushing into her tight, hot velvet with long, slow strokes. Savoring these few moments with her until Max couldn't take it.

"Harder, Alec, please. Faster."

He kissed her neck nipping hard as he picked up the pace.

"Oh," she laced her fingers with his above her head. "More."

Alec couldn't feel anything other than the heat of Max, could hear nothing except her moans and gasps of pleasure. Could think of nothing except how _right_ this was.

Suddenly he was rolled onto his back and Max was sitting on top of him, her breasts dangling in front of Alec's face as she held _his_ wrist down to the mattress.

"My turn," she told him with a smile.

Max lifted herself up slowly until just the head of his erection remained inside of her. She bit her lip and squeezed his hands in hers, before dropping herself down and taking him all in quickly.

"Uhh," she yelled tossing her head back.

She could feel every ridge and vein inside her, stretching her in the best way possible. She could easily become addicting to this feeling, this moment, this man.

Alec dug his heals into the mattress and pumped himself up to meet her steady strokes. The rhythm pure torture as he felt himself throb.

"Max," he groaned. "Please."

She smiled. "More?" she asked moving her hips in little circles on him, teasing.

"Fuck, Max." he yelled. "More!"

With speed and grace he managed to roll them again until he was kneeling on top once more, forcing himself above her, plowing inside her at a bruising speed.

"Alec," Max screamed. "Yes, yes."

Alec reached down and pulled both legs up over his hips so her bottom was now off the bed, giving Alec a better angle to stroke that special spot inside her.

She screamed.

Alec grunted, squeezing her hips until he was sure he left his mark.

Max tossed her head from side to side feeling her orgasm approaching quickly with this new angle and used her last bit of energy to roll them back over so that she once more was on top.

She moved quickly. Riding Alec hard, forcing every available millimeter of him inside her, grinding her bottom against his balls.

Alec gripped her hips, helping Max ride him.

"Yes, yes, yes." Max screamed until her voice cracked.

Alec tilted his hips, hitting her g-spot with every stroke. Max tossed her head back and screamed like he's never heard.

"Fuck, Max. You like that?"

"Oh, god." She groaned, "yes, yes, Alec."

"You ready, Max?" Alec. "What do you want?"

"Make me come, Alec." She begged with every thrust. "Please."

Alec couldn't hold it any longer, he reached down and rubbed her clit frantically, and pulled her onto his hips so hard he was afraid he might hurt her.

"Alec, Alec." Max screamed.

Every nerve in her body lit up with fire, the long coil in her body unwinding, bringing her to the edge of something grand. Something more powerful than she could remember feeling. As Alec stroked her clit frantically and then pinched it hard and rubbed his erection against her g-spot, every nerve inside Max exploded into white heat, he walls clenching hard around Alec.

"Alec," she screamed riding him hard through her orgasm.

"Fuck, fuck, fuck." Alec cursed as his member was swallowed into a vice grip of Max's clenching walls, his name being screamed by her lips, his balls tightened up against his body and he exploded into Max's still clenching body.

He pulled her forcefully onto him again forcing another orgasm out of Max's sensitive body, her shocked scream evident that she had not expected so much pleasure, and they rode out the final waves together. Max's body collapsing onto his equally sweaty body, gasping for much needed air.

For minutes they lay there catching their breath.

Max propped her chin up on Alec's chest looking at the silly expression on his. She laughed lightly at him.

He 'hmm'ed in response. Max leaned down and gently nipped his chest to get his attention. His head rolled forward slightly and his eyes slowly opened, the smile staying in place.

"Give me another minute or so and then we can go again, okay Max?"

Max rolled her eyes but smiled at him. "I feel like I'm in one of those old movies, and I should be smoking a cigarette right now thanking you for liberating me." She confessed.

Alec laughed, her whole body shaking with the motions. "That good, huh?" He wiggled his eyebrows.

She just watched him smiling. "Pretty much," she admitted.

Alec smoothed his hand down over her wild hair and watched her with tenderness. Now _this_ was afterglow, he thought.

"Hey Alec," she murmured quietly.

"Yeah, Maxie?"

She nipped his chest again for the name. Then said, "Can you untie me now, or what?"

He grinned and reached above his head for her wrists as she spoke.

"Because for round two I'm tying you up."

He smiled at her. "Max, you can do whatever you want with me. I'm not going anywhere."

***

Tobi watched as Max and Alec walked in to HQ together, laughing and pushing each other playfully. They look happy, she thought.

"Guess I won," Rig announced.

Tobi laughed. "Not even close." She looked at him from where she and Rig stood at the railing of the second level. "I totally won this one."

"What?" Rig asked. "How?"

She smiled at him. "See how Max is walking a bit stiffer?"

"Uh, sorta."

"That's from the ache between her legs." She announced.

"What?" he said again. "How do you know that?"

"It's a girl thing." She shrugged. "And see the rope burns on her wrists?"

Rig look at her slightly pink wrists. "Yes, but we know Ryu tied her up yesterday."

"But he didn't tie Alec up." She laughed. "And yet, Alec has a matching rope burn on both his wrists."

Rig looked over Alec's rope-burned arms. Man, he thought, some guys have all the luck.

"Doesn't look like they got any sleep last night, to me." Tobi announced. "Cough it up."

"Oh man," he groaned, slapping something into her palm.

Crinkling of a wrapper. Then, "Man, I love Twinkies."

**Review Please!**


	4. D Is For Puzzle Pieces

Author's Note: I didn't really like the way this chapter came out but at least it's something. More to come this week. Sorry for grammatical errors. And enjoy! P.S. There is an adaption from a scene in Gossip Girl. See if you can find it!

Disclaimer: I do not own Dark Angel nor do I profit from this story. I do own the original characters though.

It was the slam of a door in the building that woke Max up.

She groaned and looked at her surroundings. The small office was dark, because it had been sunny enough to get by on the light streaming through the window behind her. Two hours ago, that is. Now, based on her office, it was dark outside.

Some of the piles of papers on her desk had been knocked over onto the floor. She leaned back in her chair and considered how much paperwork she could get done if she stayed for a couple more hours. It wasn't like she had any—

"Oh crap!" Max cursed as she grabbed her pager and headed for the door just as it opened.

"Max?" Mouse asked hesitantly as she peered into the dark room. "Oh, hi." She said quietly, opening the door wide for Max to brush past her in the doorway, and following behind.

"Hey Mouse," Max said briskly, peering up through HQ to see if she could spot Ava anywhere up in the metal catwalks. "You seen Ava recently?"

"Oh uh," she brushed her short hair behind her ear. "That's why I came to find you, actually. She told me to make sure you weren't late for 'Girl's Night'?" Mouse told her quietly. "She left about fifteen minutes ago."

Max sighed in relief, and headed to the entrance. "You heading out?" She asked as she grabbed her jacket off the rack and pulled it on, and zipped it up.

"No," Mouse said quietly, pointing behind her. "I think I'm just going to finish up some work then head home."

Max looked back at Mouse who was brushing her hair behind her ear nervously. She suddenly felt very sorry for the girl. Like Max, Mouse had only found one or two of her unit, and none of them were interested in a brother/sister bond. She put in more hours than any of the other trannies in HQ. Max had never even seen the girl outside of HQ or the Mess Hall.

"Hey," Max called to her. "You want to come out with us?"

Mouse paused by her desk, her eyes got wide. "I…uh, I don't know. I wouldn't want to intrude."

Max gave her a small smile. "You won't be, come on and grab your coat. We're going to The Winking Lizard. You been yet?"

She shrugged on her sweater, and shook her head.

"Don't worry Mouse, you'll love it." Max assured her, walking out the door.

* * *

"So Mole set this place up?" Mouse asked.

The bar was nicer than she expected. Though, she didn't expect much because she had never been in a bar before. It was a wide room with pillars; a large wooden bar was on one side of the room. Small round tables were bunched in certain areas. There were random lights hanging from the ceiling; twinkle lights, and Christmas lights around the border of the ceiling.

There were a couple old pool tables set up in a corner along with a dart board and a ping pong table. Though the people playing with it were throwing the ping pong ball into cups of beer. She frowned at them.

"Yeah, it's not completely done yet. But it's a good place for raising morale." Max shrugged off her coat and motioned for Mouse to do the same. "Want a drink?" She asked heading for the bar. "Of course you do."

"Oh, Max, I don't really drink." She protested.

"Just give it a shot." Max called over her shoulder. "Do you see Ava anywhere?"

Max stood up on the balls of her feet, searching for that shock of red hair. Max shook her head when she spotted her, then turned back to the bartender.

"A pitcher of Lizard's Tail, Hunter."

"You got it, boss."

She grabbed the pitcher tight in her fingerless gloves and steered through the bodies back to the pool table where Ava was taunting the masses.

Ava smiled when she spotted them from her position leaned over the pool table. She quickly took her shot, stood up and leaned on her pool stick.

"Well, look what the cat dragged in."

"At least I don't look like a bitch in heat." Max returned.

Ava frowned down at her red wife beater and her dark jeans. Then tossed her curly red hair over her shoulder and glared at Max. "Gimme a drink, will ya?"

Max placed the pitcher on the table nearby and poured out a couple drinks, looking over her shoulder at the awkwardly standing Mouse.

"Pull up a seat Mouse," Max told her.

Mouse walked stiffly to the table and sat down. Max slid a drink over to her.

"What exactly is in this?" Mouse asked.

Ava slid down into the seat next to her. "Who cares?" She took a long gulp. "As long as it gets us good and drunk."

"Fighting with Ryu again?" Max asked.

Ava threw her head back and gave a good, hearty laugh. "Fighting would imply that you care about the other person enough to make a deal out of things." She took another sip. "Ryu and I are only in it for the sex. But I'm moving on to greener pastures soon."

Mouse blushed and looked down at her drink. Lifting it to her lips, she forced herself to take a small sip, blanching at the taste. Ava grinned at Mouse's response and looked at Max with a large smile.

"And how is your love life, Maxie?"

Max looked away. "The sex is the only thing that's not a problem for us."

"Trouble in paradise?"

Max stared down hard at her drink, before bringing it to her lips and downing half the glass. She swallowed hard. "What is said at this table, stays at this table." She demanded. "Deal?"

"Course," Ava agreed. Mouse nodded.

Max took a deep breath. "The whole best-friends-to-lovers transition has been a little tough." She admitted. "You know, we both have our issues. He still worries about Logan being a part of my life. And I just…" She shook her head. "You know what? It's nothing. Forget it."

Mouse frowned. "It's okay, Max. You can tell us."

"Seriously," Ava said. "Spit it out."

Max leaned toward them and lowered her voice. "I just worry about other women. I mean he's chased half of the X5's in this place. And the other half are just waiting for their chance." She looked around the bar. "And Alec and I haven't exactly had the talk about not seeing other people."

"So talk to him." Ava told her.

"But I don't want to blow the whole thing out of proportion. It could be nothing."

"Alec would want to know how you're feeling Max." Mouse said.

"Yeah, I guess." Max mumbled.

"Speak of the devil…" Ava mumbled, nodding her head towards the entrance where Ryu and Alec were walking in.

"And the devil shall appear." Max finished.

* * *

"Some prime 5's in here tonight," Ryu told Alec.

Alec laughed and shouldered his way to the bar. "You got issues, buddy."

"Why? Because I appreciate the beauties surrounding me?" Ryu asked following behind. He spotted the girls in the far corner the moment he walked in, keeping an eye on the group of trannies at the pool table next to them, eyeing them.

"Because you don't even admit to yourself that you're actually crazy about a girl." He tossed over his shoulder. "Now, what do you want to drink?" he asked over Ryu's "What girl?!"

"A beer will do," he said. "The girls are here." He told Alec.

Alec gave Hunter his order and looked over his shoulder to the girls. He grinned at Ryu. "Now that's a sight."

"A sight I'm going to catch close-up." Ryu said as he walked away. "Catch ya later, loser."

* * *

Max glanced up as Ryu closed in on their table. 'If Alec wasn't in the picture'…she thought. She could see why the girls chased him like he was dipped in chocolate and coated in diamonds.

Strong wide shoulders, defined chest and waist that you could do your laundry on, topped with thighs that could make a grown woman swoon. His thick blonde hair swept away from his forehead and tucked back behind his ears from all the times he ran his hands through his hair. The tight blue t-shirt and dark jeans hugged his frame.

Also Alec's best friend, she reminded herself.

"Ladies," Ryu greeted enthusiastically. "How are we all doing tonight?" He leaned on the table with both hands so he was more eye level with them. "You started drinking without me? Where's the fun in that."

"Ryu," Max greeted.

"You know," Ava said to him, "It is possible to have fun without you, Ry."

He rolled his eyes at her and looked over at Mouse who was studying her drink. "Evening, Mouse."

"Hey," she mumbled quietly.

Max frowned at her. She didn't get how someone could be so shy. "How's the drink?" she asked her.

Mouse looked up at her with wide green eyes. "It's not so bad. Thanks, Max. But I'm…I'll be right back."

Mouse looked up at Ryu, then the girls and excused herself. Walking quickly through the crowd towards the restrooms.

"She okay?" Ryu asked, frowning after her.

"She's not your type, Ryu." Ava said. "Don't even try it with her."

Ryu mocked offense, "Mui?" he asked innocently.

Max rolled her eyes. "Where's your better half?" She asked him, looking over his shoulder towards the crowded bar.

"Fetching the drinks," he said. "Some of us have to wait in line to get things we want."

Ava laughed. "Wow. How awful that must be for you."

Max excused herself from the table. "I'm gonna go check on pretty boy, keep an eye out for Mouse, will ya?"

"I'll keep them both on her," Ryu grinned.

Ava raised an eye brow at him. "Wanna hustle some idiots at pool?"

"Mm, I love it when you talk dirty."

* * *

Max found Alec at the bar with two drinks in front of him, and happily chatting with a blonde X6 from the look of it.

"Ahem," she cleared her throat behind the girl.

Alec looked up and grinned, while the blonde turned around and frowned, excusing herself after receiving the patented Max death stare Alec was so familiar with.

"Hey Maxie," he smiled and leaned in for a quick kiss. "I'm glad Pooch managed to drag you out of the office tonight. I was afraid I'd have to break out the ropes."

"In your dreams," she scowled at him.

"Every night," he grinned, flinging an arm around her shoulders. "Now let's have some fun."

* * *

"Hey Ryu, have you seen Alec?" Max asked a couple hours later.

She and Ava had been chatting while the boys played another round of pool. But later, when Max checked the pool table, Ryu had been teaching some girl how to "play pool". But mostly was just enjoying the view the girl was offering from different angles.

"Uh," he mumbled distractedly, "last I saw he was chatting with some blonde."

Max gritted her teeth, "A 5 or 6?" she asked.

"X6," he told her.

"Son of a bitch!" she growled, grabbing her coat off the back of her chair and heading for the exit.

* * *

Max slammed Alec's apartment door open. "Alright!" she yelled. "Where is she?!"

Alec sat up on the couch, shirtless. "What are talking about, Max? What girl?"

Max stormed through his place, looking into the bedroom, under his bed. "The blonde, you jackass." She stomped to the bathroom and checked the shower stall. "Where is she?" She called from the bathroom.

"What girl, Max?" Alec yelled back.

She walked back into the living room and moved towards him quickly. "The girl you left with you cheating pig. The X6 you were chatting up earlier." She stood in front of him, hands on hips.

Alec pursed his lips. "I'm here alone, Maxie."

"The hell you are," she screamed. "You send her home already? Kind of a quick draw, huh, Alec?"

Alec sighed and laid back on the couch. "I came home alone, Max." He told her, and kept explaining before she cut him off. "Mouse told me she wasn't feeling too hot and told me to tell you she was leaving, I offered to walk her home. And since she lives only two blocks from me, I decided to call it a night." He told her.

Max's face dropped.

"Didn't you get my page's?" He asked. "I probably sent about three."

Max sighed and dropped her arms in front of her and sat on the arm of the beat up sofa. "I must have left it at the bar." She sagged against the back waiting for Alec to say something.

He stared at her, eyebrows raised.

"What if we can't do this whole dating thing, Alec? We both have so many issues." She looked over at him. "And what if we get bored with each other, what if we lose our spark?"

Alec smiled at her and nudged her leg with his foot. "We won't lose out spark, Maxie." He laughed, "Sparks are the least of our problems."

She had to give him that one. There were other bigger problems. "What if I'm not enough for you?" She asked quietly. "You're the player extraordinaire. I know you better than anyone; you're Alec McDowell."

He smiled at her and reached for her arm, pulling her down to lay with him.

"I'm not Alec McDowell without you." He said quietly but passionately. Then he cupped her face and gave her a small kiss. She melted into him, deepening the kiss, pressing her body against his. When they broke away he smiled, "Hell, you gave me my name Max. You're the missing piece to my puzzle."

She laughed into his neck, then leaned up onto an elbow and looked into his eyes. "I'm really sorry, Alec."

He looked up to the ceiling, pretending to think. "I'm sure that there is…_something_ you could do to make it up to me."

Max smiled and captured his own smile in another kiss.

* * *

Later, as they were wrapped up in one another Max whispered to Alec in the dark. "Was Mouse okay?"

"Mm." He stretched. "Yeah, I think she just needed some air." He looked down at her, resting on his chest. "You did a good thing inviting her out tonight. She doesn't get out enough."

"I know," she whispered. "I've never met anyone as shy as her."

"I think she'll open up with time," he replied. "She's probably dying to break out of her little shell. Good thing she's got the most persistent friend ever, huh, Maxie?"

Max said nothing. He glanced down at her to see her sleeping peacefully. "Goodnight, Max Guevera." He said quietly. "Dream sweet dreams of ropes and bondage, my crazy girl."

Author's Note: I really like my new characters and I'm thinking about making them more prominent in my stories. Not as much as this one, but there will be side little romances. Let me know what you think. Also, I use a random word generator to come up with chapter titles but if anyone has a specific word they want to be used, or situation, let me know and I'll do it for you.

Enjoy! And Review please!


End file.
